


Kidnapped

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its the mechs with the most harmless appearance who are the most dangerous of all. Youngling Optimus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus sat quietly in his brother's office, waiting for Ultra Magnus to finish his conversation. Grownups were so boring! They had been in here forever and all they had done was talk about stupid things like the e-con-o-mee and Mega-Mega- Megsy, the bad leader of the Decepteecons. He had wanted to show his brother the painting he had done in Sunstreaker's art class, but Magnus hadn't had time. Optimus understood that his brother was a Very Important Bot, but couldn't he take the time to just look so that he could go and play with his friends? 'Lita's creator had made energon cookies and if he didn't get there soon Sentinel would eat them all!

Pouting, the little mech started kicking his legs irritably. The chair he was seated on was much too big for him and his pedes didn't touch the ground. Magnus didn't like it when he jumped off the furniture though, so he was stuck there until his blue brother lifted him off.

"Optimus stop that!" Scowling, the youngling did as he was told. His brother was being such a meany! Well, now he didn't want to show his brother his drawing. He would go to 'Lita's house and show her creators. Bet they would like it. Atalia-Four was always nice to him. Decision made he jumped down from his chair despite knowing he was not allowed. Maybe if he was as quiet as a glitchmouse he'd be able to sneak out without Ultra seeing him. No such luck. Suddenly Ultra was there, grasping his hand tightly.

"If you would excuse me for a moment gentlebots, I must speak with my brother in private. I won't be but a moment."

"Of course, Ultra Magnus, take your time. It was nice to meet you, young Optimus." Even though he was irritated, Optimus remembered that he had to be polite. Executing a partial bow the child said,

"Nice to meet you." There were coos and titters from the gathered mechs and femmes. The little bot was undeniably adorable. One mech in the crowd said nothing; he merely watched from beneath hooded optics, silently alerting the other that it was time. Optimus did not struggle as he was escorted into the hallway. Instead, he glared up at his brother defiantly. The bigger bot sighed.

"I realize that you are bored, Optimus but this meeting is very important. If you cannot sit still and behave properly then you are going to have to go home."

"Don't wanna go home! Wanna go to 'Lita's. Atalia-Four's made cookies! I can show her my picture. Don't wanna show it to you anymore Ultraflash. 'Sides, you don't have time to look." Ultra Magnus heard the words, but was running close to the end of his patience. It had been a long day and his little brother wasn't helping. He didn't even realize that Optimus' petulance came from the belief that his brother no longer had time for him; he just heard the vorns old youngling being bratty.

"I cannot escort you over to Elita's right now, and your caretaker does not know the way there. You will have to go home for now. If I get off early enough I will take you to her home." Optimus' optics welled up with tears, but he did not let them fall.

"Meany! You promised!"

"I'm sorry Optimus. This meeting has gone on far longer than I thought it would. Please do not cause a scene now."

"Um, excuse me sir," a small beige mech with a black circle painted on his chassis approached the siblings, "I couldn't help but overhear. I live very close to Atalia-Four and Duskshot. If you want I can take your brother over there. I'm on my way home anyway." Optimus lit up.

"Yay! Please brother can I go? Pleeeeeaaaasse?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met." The youngling didn't understand why his brother sounded so reluctant.

"Oh," the mech scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Blackdot. I work in Intel. I just transferred in from Cyber Four, so you probably don't recognize me." Optimus had heard that name before. He didn't know what C4 did, but his brother spoke of them with respect. If he was with one of them Ultraflash would have to let him go!

"I'm sorry; I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Ah, of course. Well, if you wish I can let Atalia know not to expect him then." By dropping the number the mech was saying that he was good friends with the femme. It was why Optimus didn't call 'Lita 'Lita-One. Optimus eyes 'Flash hopefully. If this nice mech was 'Lita's creator's friend then he had to let him go.

Ultra Magnus was running out of time. He had to get back to the delegates. He did not like leaving his little brother with a stranger, but he worked for one of Cybertron's most respected divisions and was a friend of Atalia and Duskshot. You didn't get to be either if you were of unsavory character. Making a split decision he nodded.

"You can go."

"Thank you Ultra Magnus! Thank you thank you thank you!" Optimus wrapped his tiny arms around the larger mech's knees. Blackdot laughed.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you to your friend's place shall we?" He took the small hand in his own and guided him down the corridor.

"Ultra Magnus to security."

"Go ahead sir."

"I want you to send whiplash to tail my brother. Make sure he gets to Duskshot's alright."

"Yes sir." With that done he returned to his meeting, unaware of the danger his naïve little brother was walking right into.

\----------

"Do you have the brat?"

"Yes sir! He is en route. Blackdot managed to ditch the tail, so we're in the clear."

"Excellent."

The idea that Optimus is Ultra Magnus' little brother came from chibijaime over on deviant art. She kindly let me use it for this fic


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus chattered happily clinging to Blackdot's hand. He had shown him the picture he had drawn for Ultraflash, and Blackdot had praised his skills as an artist. Optimus had flushed happily; he had never been called an artist before! When they left the Autobot Headquarters' sprawling grounds and joined the mainstream traffic they had found themselves caught in the midcycle rush. Optimus had had trouble walking with so many large mechs and femmes crowding him, so Blackdot had hoisted him onto his shoulders, just like his brother used to, before he got too busy to take Optimus to the park, or museums, or just out for a stroll. Apparently, it was un-dig-nee-f-eyed to carry around a youngling who was perfectly capable of walking on your shoulders when you were the leader of a planet. Optimus didn't like it. He had had fun when it was just him and 'Flash. He didn't want to share his brother with the world. He wanted it to be just the two of them again. He didn't care that he was being selfish. A frown crossed the little mech's face. He didn't want to think about how different 'Flash was now. He wanted to think about 'Lita and Sentinel and the games they were going to play. Last time they had played together the three of them had beaten Megatron and Starscream in a battle against the Decepticons. Sentinel's creator, Crossback, had rewarded them with iced energon. It had been a good day.

Optimus watched eagerly as they travelled through the busy Iacon districts. There was so much to see! There were vendors lining the streets, selling a multitude of products. There were energon stands, with different colored energon, booths where you could get your armor waxed or upgraded, vendors selling tools, and even a booth selling turbohounds! He craned his neck, trying to take everything in at once. He rarely got the chance to look around when he and his caretaker came this way. The femme was efficient and wasted no time on such trivial matters. Optimus didn't really like her. Different smells wafted from the restaurants that lined the streets, making his fuel tank rumble. Everything smelled so good! There were so many mechs and femmes wandering around them, and all of them were different sizes, shapes, colors and altmodes. The little bot was almost overwhelmed. He had never been in Iacon while it was so busy. He hoped he could convince his brother to let him come back. This was so much more fun than trips out with his caretaker.

It took a while for Optimus to notice (there was just so much to see! Ooo, those wind chimes are sparkly!) but eventually he realized that they weren't headed towards the residential district. He didn't recognize this part of town; his caretaker had never brought him this way.

"Hey Blackdot? Where are we going?"

"Just to meet a friend of mine. I promised him I'd drop off a package. Can you wait a while longer while I do that?" Optimus didn't want to wait. He wanted to go play with his friends, but this mech had taken time from his day to take him to his friend's house. It would be impolite to complain about having to wait a few minutes longer. Besides, Ultraflash would be mad at him if he was rude.

As promised, it didn't take long to reach their destination. Less than a breem later, the pair was making their way through the abandoned docks. Optimus remembered Magnus trying to reason with the mech in charge of the dock workers' strike, whatever that was. Standing at the edge of the furthest dock was a matte black mech. Violet optics watched the approaching mechs carefully. Optimus didn't like those optics. They seemed to be eating him alive, and the young mech instinctively knew that he was not a good mech.

"Ah, Blackdot. It is good to see you again, my friend."

"And you. Do you have the credits?"

"Of course. They have already been transferred into your account."

"Good." The large creepy mech strode towards the pair, and Blackdot made no move to get away as he approached. Rough hands jerked Optimus off of Blackdot's shoulders, wrapping strong arms around him and keeping him trapped against the massive chassis. Optimus struggled, trying to free himself, but he couldn't get away. The mech's grip was too tight.

""B-Blackdot? What's going on?"

"It's nothing Optimus. You just need to go with this mech now." Optimus fought even harder against the painful hold.

"NO! N-No, please, I don't want to! I want to go ho-ome!" A sob broke through his voice as he fought back tears. He wanted his brother. He wanted to be safe at home with him, maybe tucked into his berth with Magnus watching over him. He didn't want to go with the scary mech who was hurting him.

"Tough kid. Unless yer brother gives me what I want, you ain't going home. Ever. Now shut yer mouth." Optimus was a very intelligent mechling; he remembered all of the lectures Ultraflash had given him about trusting strange mechs. He knew what was happening to him. Optimus did the only thing he could think of: he screamed. The loud wail echoed through the empty docks, full of terror and desperation. Unfortunately, there was no one there to hear his cry. The wail was cut off as metal smacked against metal, and Optimus emitted a short, pained cry. The creepy mech was scowling at him.

"Do that again, little mech, and your brother will get your body back in pieces. I need you alive for now brat, but one day I'm not going to, so if you want the chance to see your brother again you'll keep yer mouth shut. If you don't you won't live to regret it." The youngling clutched his aching cheek, oily tears dripping down his face. He didn't want to die! He was so scared he could barely think straight. "Do you understand me?" Optimus nodded silently.

"Was that really necessary?" A bored voice asked. "He's just a youngling."

"Yes, it was. Thank you Blackdot, yer services are no longer needed."

"Whatever. Good luck, kid."

"If he behaves then he'll be fine." Arm's squeezed the youngling's midsection in warning. Blackdot just nodded and left, disappearing back into Iacon. The mysterious mech held Optimus out, facing him. "Now listen, and listen good youngling. Yer brother has something of mine and I want it back. You are going to help me to convince him to do it. You are not going to try and escape, or call for help. You will not like what happens if you do. We are going to be staying here for a while, so get comfortable. Make any noise at all, and I will hurt you. Disobey me, and I will hurt you. Do as yer told, and as long as yer brother does the same you'll be back with him in a few days. If not, well, you'll find out." With that, he dropped the terrified youngling before dragging him to his feet. He pulled the limp frame towards a dilapidated shack just beyond the loading docks. Optimus sent up a quick prayer.

'Brother please, help me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Atalia-Four calmly washed the dishes. Elita and Sentinel had wanted to make an energon and rust cake for Optimus, because he hadn't been able to play today. They missed their friend. She had helped them bake their gift, and would take it over to Optimus before she dropped off Sentinel at home. The younglings were in the living area now, watching The Adventures of Diamondback the Turbohound. She could hear them giggling together. Hopefully Optimus would be able to see his friends for a few moments when they stopped by. Atalia didn't like his caretaker; the femme was a new caretaker, but Atalia could already see that she didn't really care for Optimus, or younglings in general.

Atalia heard the vidscreen chime, indicating an incoming call. Elita yelled, "I'll get it!" as her mother dried her hands and made her way into the living area. The stern face of Optimus' caretaker greeted her. Repressing a sigh, Atalia sent her daughter back to Sentinel and took the call. As usual, the other femme wasted no time on pleasantries.

"I will be needing directions to your complex. Optimus' tutor has requested that he meets with the young master immediately." Atalia frowned.

"Optimus isn't here. He did not come over today."

"Nonsense. Ultra Magnus sent him over with a friend of yours and a bodyguard. Now enough of your games, Atalia-Four. Where is Master Optimus?" Worry began to gnaw at the mother's spark.

"He is not here, Madam. Which friend did Ultra Magnus send him with? Perhaps they have been delayed; I can call and find out where they are."

"Blackdot. He sent him with Blackdot," the femme hissed in exasperation. Ice encased Atalia's spark.

"I don't know a Blackdot."

\----------

The meeting had been long, and the Magnus was glad that it was over. He only had to review the proposal, sign it, and then he would be free for the night cycle. It had been nearly a vorn since his last night off, and he was looking forward to spending time with his brother. It had been far too long since they had last spent more than a few moments together. Ultraflash knew that he would have to find a way to make it up to Optimus for his curt attitude earlier that joor. He did feel bad about it, but the meeting had been stressful. He knew that was no excuse, but it was what it was. Perhaps he would take Optimus to the theater to make up for it? HIs brother loved the shows, with their bright colors, music and dancing. Unfortunately, his secretary contacted him at that moment.

"Sir, you have a screen call on Channel One. Would you like me to patch it through?" The Magnus held back a sigh.

"Go ahead." He turned to face his monitor, expecting to see a politician. Instead, he was greeted by a mech cloaked in shadows.

"Ah, Ultra Magnus. I am glad you were able to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know who you are." The mech chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, you do. But right now my name is of no consequence. I do, however, have a proposal I think you'll find hard to refuse." The Magnus' lips tightened with annoyance. He was tempted to cut the call, but the mech's next words stopped him. "It's very simple. You release Skyscream, Razorblade and Starclaw from the Stockades, and I won't kill your little brother."

The image of the shodowy mech was replaced by that of his little brother. Optimus was obviously unconscious, chained to a wall, and bleeding. There was gash just above his left brow ridge, and his lip was split. Ultraflash was torn between horror and fury.

"If you lay a hand on Optimus I'll -"

"Oh spare me, Magnus. You have my demand. You will also reimburse my comrades for their time spent in captivity. Fifty million credits should suffice. Do this and you're brother will be back before you would have realized he was gone. Ignore me, and you'll never get his body back." The screen went blank. Ultra Magnus dashed from his office, already comming the Enforcers.

"Hang on, Opty."

\----------

Optimus hurt. His face throbbed and something sticky was smeared on his cheek. He was cold, hungry, and terrified. He wanted his brother. The bad mech had said that he had to be good if he wanted to see Ultraflash again. He didn't like the bad mech. He was a meanie who had hurt him! And he would hurt him again if he was a bad youngling. He had even said that he would kill him. Optimus didn't really understand what death was, but he knew that if it happened he would never get to see his brother, or Elita or Sentinel ever again. The little mech couldn't stop the tears that fell from his optics. He was sorry that he had been a bad brother! Maybe if he had done what Ultra had said and just gone home he wouldn't be here now. He sobbed quietly, his tiny frame shaking. He wanted to go home!

The door to his room slid open, revealing his greasy captor. The youngling shrank back against the wall, still sobbing.

"Stop that, you little brat." The tiny mechling couldn't. He never saw the mech draw his leg back, but he felt the kick as it hit his chassis, knocking the atmosphere out of his intakes. "I said shut up!" The mystery bot watched at the red and blue youngling squirmed, gasping for breath. "I just talked to your brother. You better hope he loves you as much as people say he does. If not, well I've never killed a kid before, but there's a first time for everything." Optimus flinched. "Now, we've got to go over the rules. If anyone, for any reason, comes over, you are my sparkling Datapack. This is your room, but you are sick with rust fever and cannot leave it. You will call me Creator. I am going to unchain you. If you act up, I will beat you within an inch of your pathetic life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Optimus whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...Creator." The smirk on the mech's face was ugly.

"Good." He slid the chains off of the mechling and left, locking the door behind him. Optimus waited for the heavy pedesteps to go away before pulling himself up onto the berth. He curled up in a little ball, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Ultra would come for him. He knew he would. He had to be brave until his brother came. He had to be brave.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three orns and there was still no sign of his little brother. The Enforcers had scoured the city, searching for any sign of the youngling. They had found a femme who recalled seeing Blackdot and Optimus in the marketplace, but all she could tell them was that they had headed to the Junction at I-62. The Junction was a hubcenter that acted as a connection point for numerous roads, train routes and shuttle stops. The security cameras had not picked up Optimus boarding any train or shuttle, and he didn't seem to have passed through the toll ways. Unfortunately, there were several roads that we toll free. It was likely the mech had taken his little brother out of the city via one of the free roads.

Ultraflash put a hand to his face, trying to rub away the weariness. He had barely recharged since his brother was taken from him. Primus! He would give anything to be able to hold Optimus in his arms right now. His poor brother must be so scared. He had looked horrible, beaten and chained like an animal. If he had a choice he would have released the criminals immediately, would have given them anything to ensure Optimus' safe return. But he was the Magnus. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not put his people at risk by freeing known terrorists. Even if he tried, the Council would intervene.

Determination flashed in clear blue optics. Thus far he had been forbidden from joining the search for his little brother. The Council didn't want it to appear as though the bastard mech had managed to affect him. Well, no more. He was the Magnus, frag it, and he would find Optimus. Woe betide the mech who had stolen his brother from him. The monster would have to beg Primus for mercy, for Ultraflash would show him none.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the brat through the monitors, making sure that he was still alive. The mechling was quiet, not daring to say a word, not even in the supposed solitude of his room. He cried at night, whimpering in his recharge for his big brother. The mech snorted. Families were useless, good only as cannon fodder. Letting anyone get close, even family, would only bring you down. He remembered the look of betrayal in his own brother's optics as he sold him into slavery. Had the fool been smart enough to keep his trap shut, he might have kept him around. Alas, the moment Xipher had opened his mouth, his fate had been sealed. Good riddance to a useless waste of space.

But the kid, he had his big brother wrapped around his delicate little finger and didn't even know it. The Magnus would do anything for the youngling. He had seen the pair together once. They had been walking through the Celestial Gardens, the brat holding onto the Magnus' hand, excitedly pulling him from one display to the next. Ultra Magnus had followed him, smiling indulgently. And when the brat had been too tired to walk, his sibling had calmly scooped him up and cradled him gently to his chassis as they left the park. It was then that this plot had been born. It was foolproof! So why had his comrades not been released? Three orns was more than enough time. Perhaps it was time to send another message to Cybertron's glorious leader.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus did not know how much time had passed. He was hungry and cold. He was scared. He wanted his brother. Why wasn't he coming? Was he such a bad youngling that Ultra didn't want him anymore? No! That wasn't true; his big brother loved him. He did. Maybe he was hurt! What if the bad mech had hurt him? He had heard him mumbling bad things about his brother when he brought him food sometimes. The mean mech really didn't like Ultra. Tears welled up in the youngling's optics, but he refused to let them fall. The bad mech hated crying. Said that only weak mechs cry, and would kick him really hard if he cried. Ultra wouldn't cry; he was brave. But if he was hurt, then he couldn't come get Optimus. So he would have to be brave, and wait for his brother to get better. Or should he try and go to Ultra?

His fuel tanks rumbled at that moment. He was weak with hunger, and his little body hurt all over. He didn't know it, but his repair system was barely functioning, given the poor quality of energon he had been consuming. Maybe it was time for energon? He wasn't sure, but he thought that the bad mech would usually come with a small cube for him around this time. He could hear heavy pedesteps coming towards his room. Shrinking back against the wall, the youngling tried to make himself look as small as possible. If he was good, the mean mech ignored him. He tried very hard to be small and quiet, like a good mech should.

"Get up brat!" the black mech snarled as he stormed into the room. "You and I are going to have a little chat with your brother."Optimus' optics lit up. He was going to talk to his brother! He cried out as he was lifted off the ground by a tight servo wrapped around his slender neck. "Now you listen to me good Brat. If you do anything to tell your brother where you are or what I look like I will make sure that your death is long and painful. Do you understand me?" He shook the small frame hard, optics never leaving the mechling's face. Optimus whimpered.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Creator." The mech smirked. Nothing would break the Magnus more than his precious brother calling him Creator.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah!" Master Yoketron watched as the beginners class moved through their drills. This class was young; most of them were not yet old enough to attend school. They were here under the supervision of their parents. Those who chose to move forward and train seriously as cyberninjas would move into the dorms once they had their second upgrade.

His optics moved from his students to the assembled parents. It was always a good idea to gauge who was willing to let their youngling do what. Some were against combat drills, but wanted their child to learn the katas. Others wanted champion fighters, while others still wanted their sparklings to learn self-defense. Only a few would go on to become true cyberninjas. Speaking of, he could see a mech in the crowd that he had trained with, but who had chosen to go into politics instead.

"Siet!" Master Yoketron called for the practice to end. He preferred using ancient Cybertronian, as that is what his pupils learned the farther the progressed. It was easier for them to start learning it when they were young. "A very good practice younglings. I am pleased with your progress. Continue to practice your forms at home. I will see you next groon." The class mimicked the senior student and bowed to their master. Once the last of the students and parents had left the dojo, he turned to speak with his old friend.

"Ultraflash," the pair clasped hands solemnly. "I am glad to see you. I only wish it was under better circumstances." The Magnus nodded in thanks.

"I had planned on bringing Optimus here tonight for his first lesson."

"Perhaps, but that is not why you are here now."

"No. The Council is insisting that I do not search for my brother. For appearance's sake," he sneered. "I regret that I have let them control me for so long, but no longer. I will find my brother, but I need help."

"Of course, my friend. I will help with anything you need."

"You have always been a better tracker than I. I fear that by waiting so long, the trail may have gone cold, but if there is any chance that it can be picked up, I know you will find it." Yoketron nodded, mind already working over the best ways to find a mech who didn't want to be found. "I must warn you that the Enforcers and Council will not look kindly on a civilian getting involved, even at my request." Yoketron snorted inelegantly.

"It does not matter what they think. They cannot persecute me, as under the old laws, which may be out of favor but were never overturned, a cyberninja may be hired for a variety of purposes, including tracking and retrieval. Do not worry for me, Ultra. Let us worry about young Optimus." The relief if the Magnus' optics was palpable.

"Thank you."

A tiny voice interrupted the pair.

"Master Yoketron?" A black and gold youngling stood in the entrance to the dojo, looking lost.

"Yes Prowl?" The little mech looked up, noticing that there was another adult besides his master in the dojo. He looked away shyly.

"I can't remember the way to my room." Yoketron smiled.

"Do not worry Prowl. Ultra and I will show you the way." The Magnus fell in step with his friend as the ninja led his young charge to the private rooms. Prowl kept sneaking glances at him, but would look away when he was caught looking. Finally, the Magnus asked,

"Is something wrong, young one?" Prowl blushed.

"Why are you sad sir?" The mechling asked with the curiosity typical in the young. Ultraflash winced.

"My little brother was stolen, little one." Prowl's optics went wide.

"Oh no! Are you going to get him back?" Ultra nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Can I help?" Prowl looked so earnest that it was hard to say no.

"Unfortunately, Prowl, the mech who took Optimus is very mean, and he won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Oh. Well, when you get Optimus back, you should bring him here. I will teach him to protect himself. He'll be the best cyberninja ever!"

"Thank you Prowl, that is very kind. I will bring him to the dojo one day when he is feeling better." Prowl nodded, pleased, and let his master tuck him in without a fuss. The adult mechs crept out of the room quietly, leaving the youngling to recharge.

"He looks like you." Yoketron caught the implied question.

"I did not create him. One of my elder students caught him in the kitchen, stealing energon. He does not remember ever having creators. I could not just leave him to the cruelties of the streets." Ultraflash understood. Prowl was not Yoketron's physical creation, but he was his in every other way. "Come. You promised Prowl you would introduce him to Optimus, and I would not see that promise break." Nothing else was said as the Cyberninja master and former ninja faded into the night.


End file.
